Just Friends 3
by karategirl7
Summary: Cody and Jasmine are going strong. Now, Evan is in the picture. Evan likes Jasmine, but Amy likes him. Featuring Cody Rhodes, Jasmine Thomas, Evan Bourne, Amy Thomas, and AJ Thomas. Cody&Jasmine -Jody Evan&Amy -Ava COMPLETE!
1. Crushing On My Friend

Chapter 1: "Crushing On My Friend"

Jasmine and Cody were in the middle of a very healthy relationship. Everything was going just fine. Cody was now friends with Evan Bourne, and so was Jasmine, Amy, and AJ.

Cody and AJ were tag teaming against Lance Cade and Randy Orton. Jasmine was going to the ring with them for support.

"Amy, do you wanna come along?" Jasmine asked her.

"I do, but I don't feel well," she answered.

"Alright. See you later, then."

"Bye."

Amy headed to her dressing room. She was watching the match on TV. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Evan Bourne entered.

"Oh, hey Evan," she greeted.

"Hey, Amy."

"What's up?" asked Amy.

"Are you busy? Or is it okay if we talk?"

"No it's fine," she assured him.

She turned the TV off. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Speak your mind. I'm listening."

"Okay, well, it's…about a girl," he started.

"Who?"

"Not saying, but this girl is my friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, she doesn't really pay attention to me."

"Aww," said Amy.

"What do you think I should do?" Evan asked.

"I don't know. The only advice I can give you is to get closer to her. Ask her to see a movie or something," Amy suggested.

"Thanks, Amy."

"No problem," she replied. (they hugged)

"See you later," said Evan.

"Bye."

Amy almost melted. Friend? Maybe he was talking about her. No one knew it, but she really liked Evan.


	2. Movies At 7

Chapter 2: "Movies At 7"

Evan took Amy's advice. He went to knock on Jasmine's door. Thankfully, she was alone.

"Hi, Evan," greeted Jasmine.

"Hey, Jazz. I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie."

"Sure," she agreed. "I'll tell Cody, and.."

"Actually, I wanted it to be just the two of us," explained Evan.

"Oh…okay. I'm sure Cody wouldn't mind. When are we going?"

"Seven; that alright with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Awesome," said Evan.

__

I wonder why Evan wants to see a movie with me. Couldn't he ask Amy? She was free…

****

Yep, Evan likes Jasmine. Will Amy find out? How will she react if she does?

Please review. I'd appreciate it a lot. Reviews encourage me to keep on writing just to let you guys know. =)


	3. Broken

Chapter 3: "Broken"

Cody, Amy, and Jazz were talking.

"Where were you at last night?" asked Cody.

"The movies," answered Jasmine.

"The movies?" questioned Amy.

"Yeah."

"With who?" Cody asked.

"Evan."

"Evan?"

"Evan Bourne?" asked Amy. "Why?"

"I don't know. He just asked me."

"Jazz, I can't believe you," said Cody.

"Cody, nothing was going on. We just watched the movie. (Cody sighs) And we were just going out as **friends**. Why would I leave you for him? He is my friend, but you are my _boyfriend_," Jasmine assured Cody.

"Alright. It's fine with me if you hang out with him."

Jasmine saw Amy leave the room without another word.

"Good, because he's my friend. And friends hang out with each other." she said.

"I get it. I get it. (they kissed) I love you."

"I love you, too," Jasmine replied.

Jasmine wondered why Amy had left. She needed to talk to her later.

Amy couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard her sister clearly? She was the girl Evan liked. He asked Jazz to the movies. Amy needed to spend some time alone.

**In the next chapter, Jasmine has a talk with Amy.**


	4. Short Term Memory Loss

Chapter 4: "Short Term Memory Loss"

Jasmine went over to Amy's dressing room and knocked on her door.

"Hey, Amy."

"What do you want?" she asked in an unfriendly tone.

"What is up with you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Jazz. You didn't 'cause your perfect," Amy said sarcastically.

"Amy, just tell me. You know I have short term memory loss. I don't remember what I said to you."

"It's not what you said, it's what you did."

There was a long minute of silence.

"…I need a better clue." (Amy sighed)

"Cody got angry at you for doing this," she hinted.

"Going to the movies with Evan?" asked Jasmine. (Amy nodded her head) "What's wrong with that?"

"Jazz, don't tell me you forgot the secret I told you that no one else knows," Amy said, frustrated.

"What secret?" (Amy glared at her) "Oh, the one that you like Evan."

"Yes, that one."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do **NOT** like Evan. I'm with Cody, remember?"

"You're the one with short term memory loss, and you're asking me if _**I**_ remember?"

"Hey, you are the one who started this thing," Jasmine reminded Amy.

"Just…stay away from him. You know how long I've had a crush on Evan."

Evan entered a couple seconds later.

"Hey, Amy. Hi, Jasmine," greeted Evan.

Jasmine could feel her sister's angry eyes on her.

"Promise?" said Amy.

"Promise."

Jasmine was leaving Amy's dressing room, and Evan smiled at her. She put a very weak grin on, and closed the door.

"I took your advice," said Evan as he walked up to her.

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"I'm going to ask her to have lunch with me today." said Evan.

"Great."

He chuckled at himself.

"What?" asked Amy.

"I just can't believe it. I'm going out with Jasmine Thomas. And to think that this all happened when she was trying to make Cody jealous. (he smiled) I ultimately have to thank you. If I wasn't part of you're plan, I would never have even met her. So, thanks." (he hugged her)

"…See, about that, I just wanted to say…"

His cell phone rang.

"Hold that thought," he said as he opened his cell phone. "Hello? Yeah, sure. Okay, I will. Thanks. I'll be there." (he put his cell phone away) "Vince called. He wants to see me. I'll tell you everything about our date later, okay?"

"Sure…" said Amy.

"Bye."

Amy didn't know what to do. "Jasmine better call off that date with him," she thought.

Later that day, Evan took Jasmine out for lunch. Jasmine only accepted because she felt bad for him.

"Cody thought I was leaving him because I was spending time with you. I told him that we were just friends," said Jasmine.

"Friends?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, right?" Jasmine asked back.

"But Jasmine, I…I really like you." (he held her hand, but she let go)

"Evan, I don't think this can work. You're sweet and all, but…"(she sighed)

"But what?"

"…I have to go." (she left)

****

Reviews make my day. So, please review! Thanks. =0)


	5. No Matter What You Say

Chapter 5: "No Matter What You Say"

Jasmine entered her dark dressing room and flicked on the lights to find Amy staring at her. Jasmine jumped.

"Oh, Amy, you scared me," said Jasmine.

"Where were you?" Amy asked curiously.

"…Out."

"You went out with Evan, huh?"

"Okay, fine. Yes, I did. I only did because I felt bad for him. He's just one of those people you can't say no to," Jasmine answered.

"I told you not to."

"I know, but…"

"Jazz, you get all the guys. Can I have Evan?" asked Amy.

"You can take him! I just don't know how to let him down easy."

Later that day, Amy found Evan. He walked up to her with a bouquet of flowers. "Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe not," thought Amy.

"Hey, Amy," he said with a smile that actually convinced her that he had changed his mind about Jasmine.

She smiled back.

"Hi."

"Last night was horrible. (Amy's smile faded away) Jazz thought we were going out as friends."

"Hard to believe," blurted Amy angrily.

"She keeps on talking about Cody," stated Evan.

"There's a shocker," Amy said sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Evan, Jasmine is dating Cody, if you hadn't noticed. They're gonna stay together forever. Go crush on another girl."

"I can't and I won't. I love Jasmine. No matter what you say, she can like me too. I'm going to give this bouquet to her. It might change her mind." said Evan.


	6. To Amy

Chapter 6: "To Amy"

Evan ran to Jasmine's dressing room. He knocked on the door, and Jasmine opened it.

"Hi…Evan," said Jasmine.

"Hey. I got you flowers."

"That's really sweet."

"I know that jasmines are your favorite.

Jasmine didn't know what to say.

"Thanks," said Jasmine uneasily.

She couldn't get Amy's sad face out of her head.

"Evan, I don't know about this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" he asked. (she sighed)

"Are you blind, man? Cody is my boyfriend. He thinks I'm cheating on him. You may think that we have something going on, but we don't. You are just my friend, a good friend,

and nothing more."

Evan's face was blank. Jasmine felt extremely bad.

"Also, there are other ladies for you," she added. (Evan snorted)

"Oh, really? Like who?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Like…Amy."

"Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"She doesn't like me," he said sadly.

"Hey, you don't know about that. She could," replied Jasmine.

"I don't know."

"Just think about it, okay?"

Jasmine knew that she had to this for Amy.

"Sure. I'm guessing you don't want these, huh?"

"No, actually, I do want them."

"You can have 'em," he said as he handed her the bouquet of jasmines.

"Thanks. See you later."

"Bye," said Evan.

Later that day, Amy entered her dressing room and found a bouquet. She went to look at the tag. It had said 'to Jasmine', but it was crossed out to say 'to Amy'. She smiled. Maybe Evan had changed his mind.

****

I know. I know. It's really cheesy to make Jasmine like jasmines. Oh, well. :0P

**Review! Please & thank you very much! **


	7. Opportunity Knocks

Chapter 7: "Opportunity Knocks"

Evan walked towards Amy's dressing room and knocked on her door. Amy's heart jumped when she saw Evan standing in front of her.

"Hi, Evan," greeted Amy.

"Hey, Amy," replied Evan.

"What's up?" asked Amy, surprised.

"I have a match next against Charlie Haas, and I wanted to know if you would like to come out to the ring with me."

"Sure," she agreed.

Evan and Amy walked out to the ring. Charlie Haas was waiting. Charlie looked at Amy and raised his eyebrows. Amy looked at him with disgust. Amy was outside the ring. Charlie was in it. He went over to the ropes to glance at her. The bell rang. Charlie's back was facing Evan. Charlie hadn't heard the bell ring, so Evan did a quick roll-up and had won. The ref raised Evan's hand.

"Here is your winner in a record of three seconds, Evan Bourne!" exclaimed Lilian happily.

Charlie was shocked. He ran to hurt Evan, but he got out of the ring just in time. Evan and Amy slowly walked backwards to go backstage, but Shelton Benjamin hit Evan with a metal bar and began beating him up. AJ ran out to help Evan. He got his hands on Shelton and beat him up. Referees ran out to stop the brawl. Evan, Amy, AJ, and Shelton were escorted to the back.

Amy was worried. She couldn't get the picture of Evan getting hurt out of her head. Amy knocked on his door later that day.

"Hey, Evan. It's me. Is it okay if I come in?"

"Yep. Come in!"

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, perfect," he answered with a sweet smile.

"Your back is covered with bruises."

"It was that metal bar he used."

"Does it hurt lot?" she asked.

"Kinda," he answered.

"I feel so bad for you," she said sadly.

"Don't; I'm okay. I just have a couple bruises," Evan tried to assure her. (she sighs)

"Alright. I just came to see how you were doing. Since you're fine, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Evan knew that this was his opportunity to ask Amy out. He needed to take Jasmine's advice. Maybe Amy liked him. There was a possibility.

"…Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out?" he asked hopefully.

"What do you mean? Like on a date?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you. I understand if you don't want to…" Evan trailed off.

Evan was used to being turned down.

"I would love to," Amy replied excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, how about Wednesday at seven?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah. Feel better. Bye.

"Bye."


	8. Defeated

Chapter 8: "Defeated"

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my bro. He really wanted me to make him get the Intercontinental Championship. So, here we go!**

AJ and Amy were talking to each other backstage.

"…And now we're going on a date on Wednesday at seven!" Amy exclaimed.

"I really am happy for you sis, but I have a match next."

"Against whom?" she asked.

"Kofi, for the Intercontinental Championship," answered AJ.

"Oh, right. Do you want me to come along?"

"Sure."

AJ and Amy made their entrance to the ring. Kofi Kingston followed. AJ and Kofi shook hands. The bell rang. They started with a test of strength. AJ pushed Kofi into a corner. AJ ran towards him, but Kofi moved. He jumped onto AJ and punched him a couple times. He was about to do a monkey flip, but AJ pushed Kofi off of himself. AJ then did a dropkick. He pinned Kofi, but he kicked out. Kofi and AJ punched and kicked each other. Then, Kofi did a clothesline. He waited for AJ to get up. Kofi then performed the "Trouble in Paradise". He pinned AJ for the win.

"Here is your winner, and still the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston!" said announced Lilian.

Amy got into the ring. Kofi and AJ shook hands. Amy and AJ walked backstage. AJ was disappointed.

****

There's always next time, bro! :0D


	9. Date Night

Chapter 9: "Date Night"

Evan was talking to his friends, CM Punk, Mr. Kennedy, and Matt Hardy.

"I'm going out with Amy tonight," said Evan.

"Congratulations, man," CM Punk said.

"Thanks."

"Where are you taking her?" asked Ken.

"The newest restaurant in town," answered Evan.

"Really? Isn't that too expensive?" questioned Matt.

"It's alright. I got enough money. Well, I gotta go. I'll tell you guys everything. Bye."

Evan knocked on Amy's door.

"Come in."

Evan entered. He was amazed as he looked at Amy. She was wearing a dark red dress.

"What do you think?" asked Amy.

"You look wonderful."

He had never seen Amy like this.

"I know! Isn't she gorgeous!" screamed Jasmine.

"She is," agreed Cody. (Jasmine shot him a look)

"Anyway, did you get the camera, Cody?"

"No, I thought you did."

"I'll go get it," sighed Jasmine. (she left and Cody followed)

"Come on. Let's leave while we can. She's gonna take pictures for ten minutes," said Amy.

Evan nodded. They held hands and ran out to the parking lot as soon as possible. He drove Amy to the restaurant. They ate enough food and Evan paid for it all. Within an hour, they were done. Evan drove Amy to her hotel.

"How was tonight?" asked Evan.

"The best," Amy answered. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah," Evan replied. (he held her hand)

"Well, I should catch up on my sleep."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, of course," said Amy.

Evan kissed the back of her hand. She smiled.

"Good night."

"Good night, Evan."

****

The next chapter is the last chapter. :0(


	10. Golden Question

Chapter 10: "Golden Question"

Evan and Amy had been dating for a while, now. Cody and Jasmine were still together, too. AJ was still on his quest to become Intercontinental Champion. Tonight was his third chance.

AJ and Jasmine made their entrance. Kofi was already in the ring. They shook hands. The bell rang. AJ slammed his knee into Kofi's stomach. He then banged Kofi's head on his knee. AJ knew he just had to win the championship. Kofi did a dropkick. He pinned AJ, but he kicked out. Kofi did a clothesline and went to do the move when he says, "Boo! Boo!". AJ moved. Kofi landed on his behind. AJ then kicked Kofi's chest. He pinned him, but Kofi kicked out. AJ climbed onto the turnbuckle, but Kofi jumped up to him and punched AJ a couple times. He monkey flipped AJ off of the top turnbuckle. Kofi jumped off of the turnbuckle, but AJ grabbed Kofi's neck while he had jumped and performed a DDT. AJ pinned him for the win. The bell rang.

"Here is your winner, and the new Intercontinental Champion, AJ!" Lilian almost screamed.

Jasmine got into the ring to give him a hug. They celebrated.

Backstage, Cody, Amy, and Evan were talking.

"Hey guys. Don't tell anyone, but…I'm going to ask Jasmine to marry me," said Cody.

"What?! Really?" exclaimed Amy.

"Are you serious? Do you have a ring?" asked Evan.

"Yep. (he showed them) 22 karats."

"Oh, wow. That's so beautiful. Jasmine's gonna love it!" said Amy.

"Come on. Let's go to the ring."

Cody, Evan, and Amy went to the ring. They celebrated with AJ and Jasmine. Cody picked up a microphone.

"Congratulations, AJ. We all know that you've worked very hard to get this championship. You deserve it. And Jasmine…you know I love you very much. But, I don't think we should only be boyfriend and girlfriend. (he got down on one knee) Jasmine Thomas…(he opened the box) will you marry me?"

"YES!!" Jasmine yelled.

Cody put the ring on her finger. Cody and Jasmine hugged. They kissed. Amy, Evan, and AJ smiled. They were happy for Cody and Jazz.

**Oops. CORRECTION: Actually, the NEXT chapter is the last chapter. It's their wedding! :0)**


	11. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 11: "All's Well That Ends Well"

Jasmine and Cody's wedding took place on RAW. AJ was Cody's best man, and Amy was Jasmine's maid of honor. The groomsmen were Evan Bourne, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and CM Punk. The bridesmaids were Michelle McCool, Melina Perez, Mickie James, and Maria Kanellis. Rey Mysterio was the ring bearer, and Cherry and Eve Torres were the flower girls. Mickie James was the lucky bridesmaid who had caught the bouquet. She had glanced at Matt Hardy. He glanced back. The two had a crush on each other. The night ended with a celebration party. All was well for the married couple, Cody Rhodes and Jasmine Thomas Rhodes. Evan Bourne and Amy Thomas continued their strong relationship. And AJ…well, he was happy because he had the Intercontinental Championship. Yay for him!

****

I know. This chapter is extremely short. I hope you liked this story, guys! (Especially you, sis!) I really enjoyed making this. A big thank you goes out to those who reviewed and read ALL of my stories! Also, I would like to encourage all of you guys to go to my profile and cast a vote for my poll. Please & thank you. With your guys' votes, I can decide on what story to write next. =:)


End file.
